


One Day

by in_the_bottle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-19
Updated: 2006-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams and realisations</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Stumbled upon the nursery rhyme while at work and this was the result. Work? What work? Many thanks to [](http://scribewraith.livejournal.com/profile)[**scribewraith**](http://scribewraith.livejournal.com/) for the beta.  
> 

_\------------------------------------  
Twinkle twinkle little star  
How I wonder what you are.  
\------------------------------------_

Rodney's earliest memory of his mother was of her singing the nursery rhyme. He must have been only two or three, but he could still hear her voice; warm and safe, inspiring him to dream about creating music that would match his mother's quiet singing. When the melody died, the poetry took over, and he vowed that one day, he would stop wondering and discover the stars' secrets.

 

_\------------------------------------  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
\------------------------------------_

John had always wanted to fly. For as long as he could remember, he wanted to reach out, high above the clouds, to pluck the diamonds from the fabric of the sky. He was five when his mother took him up on his first ferris wheel ride. All he could do was stare at the stars above him, closer than he had ever been to them, and he promised himself that one day, he would be among them.

 

_\------------------------------------_  
Twinkle twinkle little star  
How I wonder what you are.  
\------------------------------------

Like all things beautiful, they were equally as deadly; the stars were no exception. But together in a city built for the stars, Rodney and John lived among their lethal brilliance and made discoveries beyond their wildest dreams.

The End


End file.
